Pushed by the Wind
by With a Sprinkle of Winter
Summary: Thanks to everyone who read my first fic! This is Bailey/Poppet, and set after the book ends. Now a threeshot! Used to be a twoshot. Rated T for kissing and mild suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hi! I'm Droplets Made of Wishes, but you can call me Droplet. I was browsing the Night Circus fanfiction archive, and I must say, I was appalled! How could such a wonderful book have so few stories based upon it? I guess it's because it only came out in 2011. Anyway, this is a fic based upon the relationship between Poppet and Bailey, because, quite frankly, they are my favorite pairing! I know, I know, Celia and Marco are the whole point of the book, but Erin Morgenstern left no holes to be filled in the story. She left no room for fans to place their fiction! **_

_**On with the show!**_

Title: Pushed by the Wind

Author: Droplets Made of Wishes

Rating: K+ (to be safe)

Genre: Friendship, Romance?

Pairing: Poppet and Bailey

Summary: _I'm drawn to you. Not like a rope or a magnet. I'm not pulled to you, I'm pushed to you. Like a really strong wind is pushing me closer and closer._

For him, it's as if she's the center of his world.

Her fire hair flies wildly around her as she laughs, the wind laughing with her and playing in her curls. He is envious that Widget can make her laugh that way. Her laughter subsiding, he feels the loss of her tinkling laugh. She smiles at him, and he feels elated.

The moment quickly passes, and he is drawn back into the conversation, laughing, almost as avidly as he is drawn to her.

For her, he is a constant distraction.

He looks at her so intently, as if she is the most important person in the world. His eyes are like the night sky, constantly changing, but always beautiful. She wishes she could read futures in his eyes, rather than the stars. Her twin says something funny. An opening line to a knew story, no doubt. She laughs, and the wind picks up, as if laughing with her. This distracts her for a moment. But then he is right there, staring at her. She invites him into the joke, hoping he will stand just a _little _closer.

She wishes she could read futures in his eyes, rather than the stars.

She can't, but she tries anyway.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOoooOo

THREE YEARS LATER

Bailey sits in his office, contemplating the new tent about to be added. It's meant to be a traveler of sorts. The idea is that you go in, and picture a place where you want to be, and the tent puts you there. The exact mechanics he is unsure of, he was simply promised by Marco that it would be done, and the burden would be transferred to him when finished. One thing remains however. The name. Bailey calls in Widget, who is the best person he can think of to ask for ideas, other than Poppet, but he is too frazzled to ask her.

Widget comes in, and sits down. The coat that had previously adorned his back, and the cap that had done the same with his head, detach themselves, and float to the hatstand, and hang themselves up to dry. "Show off." Bailey mutters. Widget smiles.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"The name for the new tent."

"And something else." Widget pauses, trying to discern. Bailey frowns, and shields himself.

"You should let me read you, Bailey. I could help you" Widget speaks to a friend rather than a superior with this phrase, and Bailey can tell.

After a pause, Bailey relents.

"Oh. Really?"

Bailey nods.

Widget gets up to leave, his hat and coat flying back to him.

"Wait, Widget, what should I do?"

After a long pause, Widget responds.

"Tell her."

He starts to leave, but stops just short of the door.

Without turning around, he tosses over his shoulder;

"Close to Home."

_**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Should the tent be called Close to Home? What should the sign say? How will Poppet react? Ideas, complaints, suggestions? **_

_**There will be one more chapter, not sure when. Probably soon! **_

_**Oh! And I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top so: All of the characters and settings belong to Erin Morgenstern except for the Close to Home tent, which belongs to me. I am simply playing in her world, and enchanting it to my will. **_

_**PS: Extra points to those who get the reference! Tell me what it's a reference to (as in how it's used in the book) and who says it! **_

_**R&R**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Love, Droplet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to those who responded and favorited my story! I hope you continue reading. **_

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I honestly have no excuse. *hangs head ashamed***_

_**To Bronte: I made the edit you suggested, and I think it reads better. Thanks so much for your input! **_

_**Disclaimer: All settings and characters belong to Erin Morgenstern, except for the Close to Home tent. **_

_**Enjoy the second chapter!**_

Bailey sits in his office, and contemplates.

The sign for the new tent still needs to be written.

Grabbing a pen, he starts to list the possibilities.

_Enter with old memories_

_Leave with new_

_Your thoughts and wishes will be your guide_

_As you visit strange places _

_Close to Home and far away_

_No, no, no. _Bailey thinks. This wouldn't work. Frustrated, he throws the piece of paper at the wastebasket. It is caught by Pavo. Jumping into the air, the marmalade cat catches the ball of paper between two paws. He sees her boot, still white, though her kitten shows are long over.

"Knock-knock." She says, smiling. "Can I come in?"

Surprised, he offers a vague mumble of consent.

Gratified, Poppet enters Bailey's office.

Pavo jumped on a chair, moments before Poppet was about to sit in it. He purrs, gratified at his victory. "So, Widget said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Disgruntled, Bailey says nothing. He couldn't _believe_ Widget would do this. OK_, calm down._ Bailey tells himself._ There's nothing to be done about it now. _He clears his throat, searching for something to say.

"Umm...about that."

"Yes?" Poppet prompts. Her soft orange hair falls around her shoulders, framing her face. Her pale face shows concern. Her vibrant green eyes stare at him. Pushing him him to tell her.

This makes it all the harder for Bailey to concentrate. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself to lie.

But then he sees her face. She distracts him. She's _so _distracting. The lie evaporates on his tongue. Left with nothing to say, he scrambles, and finds the truth. _Oh, well. I had to tell her at some point. And I have nothing more to say._

"I'm drawn to you." He blurts.

Pavo jerks his head back, ears pricked, startled, as if he understood the conversation.

"Say what?" Poppet asks, imitating Bailey's accent.

"I'm drawn to you. Not like a rope or a magnet. I'm not pulled to you, I'm pushed to you. Like a really strong wind is pushing me closer and closer."

"Oh." She frowns, confusion evident on her face.

"How long?"

Bailey is elated she asks this question. _This _question. Without hesitation, steps out from behind the desk, and kisses her. His hands on her armrests, his lips touch hers. He pours all of his emotion into this kiss. He tells her so much with this kiss.

Pavo purrs between them.

This is their first kiss.

But not the last.

_**A/N: Ha! So, watcha think? Should I continue, or leave this ending? I live off feedback! Please respond!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I'm back, and with a new name- watcha think? I was persuaded into writing a third chapter. Any comments, criticisms, etc. are welcome, but try to not singe my snowflakes, they hold my creative spirit!**_

_**Disclaimer: All discernible characters and settings belong to Erin Morgenstern's The Night Circus. As you can probably see, this is purely fanfiction, on a fanfiction site, under the category of the book aforementioned. **_

_**Read on!**_

PART 1

Pavo purrs, sitting between the couple sharing a first kiss. When he feels that they're getting out of hand, he will swipe at Poppet's hair, which hangs between the couple.

Breaking away, Poppet grins. "_That _was fun."

"Was that sarcasm, my dear?"

Bailey is happy that their banter is still intact. "So, what now?" He asks. Sighing, Poppet looks away. Then, as if struck by a sudden flare of courage, she meets his gaze.

"We tell Widget."

Forlorn, Bailey gulps. "He already knows."

"What!?"

"I let him read me. He said to tell you. I thought he would be mad."

Poppet visibly brightens. "Well then, we'll just have to tell him you've got the guts to tell me.

"Not so fast. We have to figure out what we are before we tell him what we are."

"Do you hear yourself."

"In seriousness, Poppet."

Poppet thinks to herself. _What do you want from this? What is this? _But she knows what she wants. She knows what this is.

This is love, and that's exactly how she wants it.

Grabbing his collar, she presses herself against him. She kisses him with all of her love, built up over time, from that day he snuck into the Circus. Into her heart. She let him keep her glove. In fact, she let it fall on purpose. She knew, even then, when she was far too young to understand. She knew.

Bailey is caught by surprise. It is so rare for Poppet to be this aggressive. She is often firm, but never aggressive. Her lips are so soft. Like flower petals. He wants to stay like this forever. Stealing kisses. And snuggles. He followed her. Even before he knew he loved her, he followed her.

Drawing away, Poppet grins impishly.

"_That's _what I want from this. That's what I want us to be."

PART 2

Widget can feel their energies above him. Calming his flaring anger, he takes a deep breath. Bailey truly loves Poppet. He knows this. But Poppet, his sister? Bailey and Poppet are...infuriatingly perfect. Purring, Bootes hops up on his lap. He and Poppet had figured how to distinguish them, eventually. Bootes was a girl, and Pavo was a boy. Before they knew, however, upon them were placed different colors of collar.

Grasping ahold of his anger, Widget prepares for them to enter.

"Hey, Widge, can we come in?"

"Sure, Pop."

Widget is icily calm.

"Widget, we have news."

There is a pause, in which one could _feel_ that this was a crucial moment.

"Really?"

Again with the iciness.

"_Yes,_Widge, we have news!"

"And what is this famed news?"

A loaded pause again. Neither Bailey nor Poppet can decide what to say.

"Bailey and I kissed!"

This outburst comes from a wild-eyed and _lets-get-this-over-with-_looking Poppet.

Widget is still, as if Poppet had never spoken. There is a nervous pause, broken only by the anxious mewl of Bootes.

Then Widge cracks a smile. Grasping Bailey's hand, Widget pulls him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family!"

_**I know, the ending was cheesy. This story is now officially OVER! You may see more Bailey/Poppet from me, but they're so awesome I have to take them in small doses. Question: if there was a pairing name for Bailey/Poppet, what would they be called? Boppet? Pailey? Respond with your answers!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Winter.**_


End file.
